Mr. Richards
For the character, see Solomon Richards. Mr. Richards is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V, given to protagonist Michael De Santa by Solomon Richards. Mission Michael goes to the Backlot City movie studio to meet Richards. Richards complains to Michael that Milton McIlroy, one of the stars of Richards' upcoming film Meltdown has received a new agent, Rocco Pelosi, and is holding out for more money. The film's director, Anton Beaudelaire, is also causing problems, having a mental breakdown and refusing to begin production. Richards asks Michael to talk to the star and director and convince them to return to the film. Michael agrees. Michael drives to the location in East Los Santos where Rocco, McIlroy, and Beaudelaire are holed up. On the way, Richards calls Michael and tells him that Rocco is expecting trouble and so will quickly move the star and director if he detects any intruders. Michael agrees to go in stealthily. After reaching the location, a cinematic sequence shows a Frogger landing on the location's roof, after which Rocco tells McIlroy and Baudelaire that he needs to take care of a few things and then they will leave. Player control returns to Michael. Michael sneaks into the building and up to the roof, either avoiding or using stealth attacks on the various employees working there. Once Michael arrives on the roof, Rocco reappears. He and Michael fight. When Michael has defeated Rocco, Michael enters the helicopter with McIlroy and Beaudelaire. Michael tells McIlroy and Beaudelaire why he is there. The actor and director both state they won't be intimidated. Michael pilots the helicopter erratically to convince the two to change their mind: the player can fly at high speeds, close to buildings, and under bridges until McIlroy and Beaudelaire relent. After that, Michael flies them back to Backlot City where McIlroy and Beaudelaire speak to Richards and agree to go back to work. Mission objectives *Go to East Los Santos *Reach the helipad without alerting Rocco. *Beat up Rocco. *Get in the helicopter. *Change Milton and Anton's minds by flying erratically. *Go back to the studio. *Go to Solomon's office. Gold Medal Objectives *Mission Time - Complete within 10:00. *Silent Assassin - Kill 3 enemies using stealth attacks. *Can't Touch This 2.0 - Take no damage during the fight with Rocco. *Perfect Touchdown - Land the Frogger without damaging it. Aftermath Los Santos Meteor Newspaper "Dismissing reports of squabbles with legendary producer, Solomon Richards, Milton McIlroy told reporters yesterday that rumors of his unhappiness were "gross exaggerations". 'Meltdown', which is set in Liberty City but being filmed on set in Los Santos, has been a source of near limitless innuendo with both actor Milton McIlroy and director Anton Beaudelaire apparently miserable. Mcllroy dismissed these stories yesterday - he told me via phone "look, making movies is hard. Otherwise any idiot could do it, and trust me, I'm not just any idiot. Of course, we've had squabbles - we"re all passionate prima donnas used to getting our own way, but trust me, this picture, it's like a return to the golden age of vinewood - it just makes the financial crisis seem so interesting and understandable. People will love it." Bleeter Posts *@MiltonMcilroy - "I'd like to state for the record how excited I am about being a part of the movie Meltdown and working with the great Solomon Richards" *@RoccoPelosi - "Pardon my French, but just when you think there might still be some respect and class in this business it goes and fucks you. Being an agent to the stars isn't all champagne and blowjobs let me tell you." Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 33 Mr Richards|Mr. Richards Mission Walkthrough Trivia *After completing this mission, Michael can explore Backlot City without receiving a wanted level. *The subtitles says that "Anton and Milton are meant to be there", but Solomon says "supposed to be there." *This mission features the return of Rocco Pelosi, it reveals what happend to him after the events of The Ballad of Gay Tony. *The Sub-Achievement Silent Assassin maybe a reference to the Hitman series where the player can achieve "Silent Assassin" in their missions. *Another sub achievement "Can`t touch this 2.0" is also present in the mission "Complications". In both missions Micheal has to fight someone in hand-to-hand combat. *Rocco's project of transforming the warehouse into a night club is first mentioned in a news article from the Daily Rag after the mission By The Book. *The name of Milton McIlroy in his bleet after this mission is incorrectly spelled Milton Mcilroy. *This mission is similar to another Grand Theft Auto game which is GTA LCS, called Rollercoaster Ride in which the player must scare Jane Hopper a union boss, the only different is that in LCS mission you must use a Stretch. Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V